


More than words can say

by tragicbisexual



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nervous Richie, Reddie, Reddie proposal, proposal, reddie being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicbisexual/pseuds/tragicbisexual
Summary: Richie’s eyes fell to the calendar pinned to the wall on the opposite side of the room; June 17th was circled with a red marker, with hearts surrounding it. June 17th was Eddies birthday, it was also two weeks away.





	More than words can say

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Reddie proposal fic that I wrote when I was bored oops. Anyway hope you enjoy and please leave comments telling me what I can improve!

Richie and Eddie were curled up in bed together, Richie running his hands through Eddies hair. The rain was pouring down outside, thunder rolling every few minutes, soon after flashes of lightning. Eddie had fallen asleep, his head resting on Richie’s chest. Richie could hear bill banging around downstairs, probably trying to prove he could cook again. Ever since Richie and Eddie had moved in with Bill and Beverly, Bill had been cooking every spare minute, convinced he was a chef. The others begged to differ. Richie’s eyes fell to the calendar pinned to the wall on the opposite side of the room; June 17th was circled with a red marker, with hearts surrounding it. June 17th was Eddies birthday, it was also two weeks away. Richie had bought Eddie a few presents, one of which being a beanbag Eddie had been eyeing for the past month. Richie was most nervous about the big gift. A small black box hidden in a safe in the basement containing a small silver ring topped with a pink diamond. Richie was going to propose after Eddies birthday dinner, in the park where he had asked Eddie out all those years ago. The losers were now either twenty or twenty-one, depending when their birthdays were. Richie knew Eddie was the one, he had know for years, but he was paranoid Eddie was going to say no, that he wasn’t ready for that commitment. Richie suddenly felt the need to talk to the others , so he slowly slid out from under Eddies small body and crept downstairs. As he walked into the living room he knocked over a glass filled with water beside Beverly, who was sprawled on the couch. Beverly was very pregnant, her bump clearly sticking out from under the blanket draped over her. 

“What the hell” she whined, gesturing at the glass on the floor. 

“Sorry Bev” Richie picked up the glass and placed it on the table. 

“No sassy comeback? What’s wrong”   
Richie pulled the finger at Bev and walked into the kitchen where, sure enough, Bill was cooking. Lumps of dough were scattered on the counter and a can of tomato sauce was lying deserted in the sink.

“Bill what are you doing?”

“Bev wants p-pizza.” He stated plainly, wiping sauce from his cheek, “Y-You alright?”

“Yeah, just overthinking everything.”

“He’s gonna say yes m-man, you two are s-soulmates” 

“I know, I know, he’s just so perfect, I don’t want to screw this up.”

“Aw you t-two are adorable” bill replied in a sappy voice.

“Bill, baby wants pizza!” Beverly called from the other room.

“Tell baby to w-wait!” He yelled back, laughing, he turned back to Richie; “is Eddie s-still asleep?”

“Yeah, when he falls asleep, there’s no waking him. Speaking of which, I’m going back up, I’m tired again, and it reeks of pizza in here.”

“I AM A CHEF!” Bill exclaimed in an Italian accent as Richie left the room laughing.

Richie took the stairs two at a time and slipped into his and Eddies bedroom. Eddie was still asleep, mumbling softly, as he always. Richie leaned closer, trying to decipher Eddies murmuring. 

“Richie...” Richie smiled. “I... love... you”   
Eddie mumbled before whining and rolling back in the bed, searching for Richie’s warmth. Richie quickly slid into bed and Eddie curled up against his side, still fast asleep. It was calming to have Eddie there, his chest rising and falling evenly, and Richie soon felt himself drifting off.

*Two weeks later*

Richie was panicking, his heart was racing. Bill had noticed and he and Stanley subtly got Richie to follow them to the bathroom without the others noticing.  
The door closed behind them and Richie started pacing, his hands knotting in his unruly hair.

“Calm down Richie.”

“I’m calm, I’m calm.” He repeated, as if it would trick his brain into thinking it was true, but it didn’t. 

“Why are you so worried?” Stan asked.

“What if he isn’t ready, what if this ruins our relationship, I’m gonna be alone, oh my god I’m going to die alone.” 

“You’re spiralling” Bill stated, placing a hand on Richie’s shoulder. Richie stopped pacing. 

“You know what, if he says no it’ll be okay, we won’t break up.” He said firmly.  
“There we go”

“Okay, I’m gonna ask him and we’re going to get married.”

“Good. Now let’s go before you spiral again.”   
The three boys exited the bathroom and sat back at the table. Eddie leaned his head on Richie’s shoulder. 

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine now.” Richie placed a kiss on Eddie’s forehead and Eddie beamed, lacing their fingers together. The group finished their meal and paid before walking out of the restaurant and down the the park. All of the losers club except for Eddie knew what was happening and they kept grinning at Richie as they walked. A full moon hung in the sky, surrounded by a scattering of stars. The mood was perfect and as they approached the special picnic table, the sound of a piano came into range and Richie turned to see a man in a studio across the street playing the music with the windows open. The tune drifted over to them, a gorgeous melody and Richie couldn’t believe how perfect this would be. Eddie darted forward, spotting a cat and reached down the pet the animal. His back to the group. Richie reaches into his pocket and took out the box. He cracked it open and the diamond glittered in the moonlight. He took a deep breath and called Eddie’s name. Eddie turned around and spotted the ring. His mouth dropped and he looked up into Richie’s eyes in astonishment. 

“Eds, we’ve been together for a little over four years and I wouldn’t change a thing if I could. Waking up every morning to see your face is like a dream. I’ve been in love with you since before I realised and I want to take this to the next level.”

Richie got down on one knee and Eddie’s hands flew up to cover his mouth.

“I love you so, so much, so Eds, will you marry me?”

Eddies eyes were filled to the brim with tears, which began to spill over his cheeks as he nodded yes and collapsed into Richie’s arms. Richie was overcome with relief as he slid the ring onto Eddie’s finger. The others were clapping along with the other people in the park, as well as Beverly who was crying almost as hard as Eddie as she hopped up and down in happiness. Eddie grabbed Richie’s face in his hands and kissed him, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“I love you so much” he got out between sobs. 

“I love you too Eds” Richie whispered back, “more than words can say”


End file.
